Christmas and Flowers
by tied.down
Summary: BB's pov. It's christmas time, and he talks to an old man. He relizes how lucky he is to have family, even if they arn't related. slight BBxRae and StarxRob Slight fluff


**This story is gonna be 2 or 3 chapters long. Uh, I don't know why I wrote this, because it's almost SUMMER (yay) and I'm really really happy. But _whatever_, ya know? Oh, any if anyone didn't know, Beast Boy's real name is Garfield Logan. Yeah... I think that's all for now. Oh, and I don't own anything.**

* * *

The Holidays always get me down. It's kinda funny if you think about it. The holidays will bring out the best, or the worst in people. There are people who give money to foundations, give a homeless man blanket, and give gifts. Then there are the people who miss their families, or have no family to share it with, and they become angry and cynical. There are some that Christmas is more romantic than February, and then there are the lonely people who just want someone to hold at night. Personally, I'm not a fan of the Christmas season. It makes me miss my parents too much.

The snow keeps falling, and I keep thinking about how different I would have been if my parents were alive. Being a hero would have never crossed my mind, and I would probably live in their basement until I was 40. As I walked through the park, I saw kids making a snowman and sledding under their parents loving watch. I remember the first time I saw a snowman. We didn't get much snow in Africa.

Near the end of the park is a cemetery. I looked over and stoped my stride. An old man with a cane was standing over a headstone with a single yellow spring flower in his withered hand. He seemed to be tearing up, but with a small smile on his lips. I walked up to him, my green hand stood out against his brown jacket. "Excuse me sir, did you loose someone?"

He looked up at me, "She was my wife, for 72 years. But no, young man, I didn't loose her. She went in her sleep, which is rare these days. She's with me, in my heart and mind." I looked at him, then the grave, then the flower. "That flower… It's beautiful. Where'd you get it in the middle of winter?"

He looked down at the flower, it's yellow pedals glowing with pride. "They're her favorite. My son made a small greenhouse before she died, at his house for her. I grow them year round." He bent down to lay it near her Headstone, but his left foot slipped on the ice. I saw it happening in slow motion and quickly caught him. He looked at me oddly. "What a strong young fella you are. The name's Lector." He stook out his hand.

"Bea- I mean, Garfield Logan. Or Gar, if you will." He smiled and handed me the flower, "Would you like to say hello to Gloria?" I looked down at the stone. _Here lies Gloria Edgars. Beloved wife, mother, sister and daughter. May her wings carry her into the untouched light._

I took the flower out of the man's weak hand. I knelt down in the snow and placed the flower in the snow. I looked at Lector and he shrugged and nodded his head. "Uh, Hi, Gloria. How are you? I met Lector today, you're lucky to find such a sweet guy." A few minuets later, I rose and shook hands with Lector. He looked me in the eye, "Now, Gar, where is your family?"

I was afraid this was going to come up. But what could I do? Just walk away from a totally nice old man? "They umm… passed away when I was about 5. I live with my friends now." He rubbed his chin, "I see. Well, it's almost 5 o'clock now. You should head home." I looked at him, "And you? What are you going to do?"

He smiled, "You see that little shop over there? I live in it. Gloria and I sold our house to get the shop. So if you're ever hungry, stop by." I smiled "Yeah, I will. It was nice talking to you Lector. I feel a lot better now."

"You have family boy. Your friends. Trust me, friends love each other, they'll listen if you have something serious to say." We parted ways, with the old man's words running around my head.

I started to smile as I ran home. When I walked into the main room were all the everyday action happens, all the lights were off and every one was on the couch watching that show with the creepy rich guy and the ghosts. Starfire was sitting closely to Robin asking him why the ghosts keep appearing, while Raven and Cyborg sat together on the other side trying to hide their laughs. She looked at Robin, about to ask another question, until a small "beep beep" came from the kitchen. Starfire gave out a small gasp and jumped over the couch.

* * *

**This seems like a good place to stop for now. I'll update soon, I think. PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
